SCHOOL AU!
by dirty-notso-littleshit
Summary: Cerita konyol (goblok) dikombo angst Hijikata dan Gintoki di sekolah. Bromance borderline humu. Ch 1. Student!HijiGin. - Ch 2. Teacher!Hiji/Student!Gin. - Ch 3. Student!Hiji/Teacher!Gin. LANGSUNG UPDATE 3 CHAPTER! Rating-nya sih T (sebaiknya dibaca kalau sudah diatas 15 -heed my warning you mortals)
1. Student HijiGin

**Title:**

School AU!

Chapter 1 – Student!Hijikata/Student!Gintoki

 **Disclaimer:**

Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi

 **Rated:**

T

 **Summary:**

Kompetisi antar rival semasa sekolah itu memang yang paling panas! But wait! Awas kalau terlalu panas –bisa kebakar api cinta nanti.

Kompetisi antara Hijikata Toushiro –wakil unit kedisiplinan sekolah- dan Sakata Gintoki –murid albino serampangan- adalah pemandangan biasa. Keringat, air mata, dan darah tidak asing lagi bila mereka sudah memulai kompetisi bodoh mereka. Tapi kok... makin hari makin 'belok', ya?

 **Warning & Note:**

 _Typos, weird plot line, homosexuality, inappropriate language, OOC, etc._

Kasih ripiu ya! ;))

 **Genre:**

 _Humor; Romance_

.

* * *

.

Hari senin biasanya jadwal _adu jotos_. Gintoki selalu terlambat bangun di hari senin –yang pastinya jadi terlambat ke sekolah. Ujung-ujungnya pasti akan ditahan Hijikata selaku penegak kedisiplinan di sekolah. Gintoki yang berjiwa _rebel_ pasti menolak diatur-atur Hijikata yang dia anggap terbutakan kekuasaan.

Gintoki berusaha kabur – ditangkap Hijikata – lalu _adu jotos_.

Seperti itu. Selalu. Setiap minggu.

Kok enggak _capek_ , ya?

Beda hari senin, beda hari selasa. Sebenarnya, hari selasa sampai hari kamis jadwalnya _adu bacot_. Kalau hari-hari biasa seperti ini, bukan tentang kedisiplinan. Biasanya tentang semua hal kecil. Mulai dari arah sisiran rambut – sampai teknik _ngupil_.

 _Super_ enggak penting. Tapi rasanya harus _diributin_. Berhubung dua-duanya bersumbu pendek dan merasa penting.

Seluruh penghuni sekolah –iya, termasuk guru yang belakangan kosmetik _anti aging_ -nya enggak mempan berkat kelakuan Hijikata dan Gintoki- paling senang hari Jumat. Hari damai, katanya. Mungkin efek _weekend_. Kepala jadi lebih dingin.

 _No_ _adu jotos_.

 _No_ _adu bacot_.

Damai. Tentram. Berfaedah.

Meski berpapasan pun, hanya saling lempar muka. Aman.

Selain sering membuat keributan –Hijikata dan Gintoki juga hobi dengan yang namanya kompetisi. Bukannya mereka siswa penuh ambisi berjiwa kompetitif. Mereka bukan siswa teladan seperti itu –yang bilang begitu _pokoknya_ bohong. Jangan percaya. Intinya, mereka hanya senang melihat satu sama lain kalah atau mengaku kalah. Jiwa mereka sadis. Kompetisi mereka tidak hanya berakhir di sekolah. Sampai bel pulang berbunyi dan seluruh siswa dipulangkan pun mereka akan berkompetisi.

Misalnya seperti hari ini: keduanya biasa menunggu bus dengan jurusan sama dan di halte yang sama. Berbeda dengan di sekolah –mereka biasanya tidak bicara dengan satu sama lain. Hanya diam dan menatap kosong aspal hitam di hadapan mereka.

Bus datang –dan pintu membuka otomatis. Keduanya membayar bagian masing-masing dan mulai mencari kursi kosong. Tinggal satu. Mampus.

Gintoki yang memang naik terlebih dahulu pastinya menyadari kursi kosong itu terlebih dahulu. Begitu Hijikata selesai membayar sewa bus –ia menyadari hal yang sama. Kursi kosongnya tinggal satu. Gintoki sadar sesuatu:

'Hijikata akan mengincar kursi yang sama.'

Sikut bergerak cepat.

Telak menuju ulu hati Hijikata.

"OHOK!"

Sakit mampus –tapi, tidak akan membuat Hijikata menyerah. Enak _aja_.

Hijikata menjambak rambut Gintoki. Mencegah anak albino itu untuk beranjak.

"Aduh! Lepas, poni V sialan!"

"Kursi itu milikku!"

Hijikata mendorong tubuh Gintoki ke samping dan segera berlari menuju kursi kosong.

" _Gah_! Brengsek!"

Gintoki tidak sudi kalah dari si poni V _alay_ itu. Tangan membentang –apa saja yang kena yang penting tarik.

"Jangan tarik ikat pinggangku! Kalau celanaku melorot bagaimana?!"

"Itu tujuannya, _alay_!"

"Sialan!"

Hijikata memegang ikat pinggangnya –agar tidak melorot- dan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri. Pegangan Gintoki terlepas. Hijikata segera mendudukkan bokongnya ke kursi kosong terakhir.

"Hah! Rasakan!"

"Cih!"

Dengan wajah kesal dan rapalan kutukan untuk Hijikata dalam hati, Gintoki berdiri di sebelah kursi Hijikata.

"Kau hanya kurang beruntung, Gintoki. Hahaha!"

"Enggak perlu _nebar_ _garem_ di atas luka _kali_!"

Tiba-tiba bus oleng karena stir tiba-tiba dibanting. Sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibir sang supir. Ada mobil bandel yang memotong jalan ternyata. Gerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu menyebabkan seluruh penumpang juga oleng. Terutama Gintoki yang tidak siap. Berakhir menahan malu karena jatuh.

Kepangkuan Hijikata.

Hijikata yang juga kaget refleks menangkap pinggang Gintoki agar tidak jatuh ke lantai bus. Baik hati –tapi bikin salah paham. Gintoki merinding –napas Hijikata mengenai tengkuknya. Hijikata juga merinding –bokong Gintoki ternyata kenyal dan ternyata anak albino ini baunya enak.

Mesum.

Gintoki buru-buru bangkit. Wajahnya merah. Hijikata memalingkan wajah. Wajahnya menghijau –sadar dirinya homo.

Selamat, ya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan di dalam bus, keduanya tidak berubah. Masih suka _adu jotos_ atau _adu bacot_. Cuma Hijikata jadi sedikit _mellow_. Misalnya saja seperti hari ini -14 Februari, hari _valentine_. Hari yang tepat untuk dijadikan kompetisi –siapa yang dapat lebih banyak cokelat.

Gintoki kalah telak.

Dia tidak dapat cokelat sama sekali –kecuali dari ibu kantin yang tidak masuk hitungan ' _cewek_ mulus'-. Hijikata sendiri mendapatkan cokelat _segunung_ –bukan melebih-lebihkan. Ini serius. Tumpukan cokelat di meja Hijikata mengancam erupsi dadakan. Membuat siswa _sekelas_ wanti-wanti.

Wajah Gintoki sudah masam. Bibir dimajukan, alis ditekuk. Kalau mau dikata dengan bahasa keren – _sulking_.

"Mana cokelatmu, Gintoki?"

"Tidak dapat! Apa? Mau pamer ya! Mentang-mentang dapat cokelat banyak!"

"Galak banget, _sih? Nih_ , kukasih! Kau suka rasa _strawberry_ , ' _kan_?"

Kotak pocky berwarna _pink_ dilemparkan Hijikata ke atas meja Gintoki –niatnya. Tapi, salah sasaran dan mata siswa bersurai perak itu mulai memerah karena terkena lemparan kotak pocky.

"Sialan! Niat ngasih, enggak? Kampret!"

Hijikata buru-buru kabur sebelum kena tampar.

Kotak _pink_ dibuka kasar. Batang pocky berbalut gula berwarna pink dikunyah sadis.

"Enak, manis."

Dan terbentuklah _fan club_ pendukung kehomoan dua rival itu.

 _Happy end_.

.

* * *

.

Gintoki bingung. Hijikata sepertinya kesambet, _deh_. Kelakuannya belakangan ini aneh. Suka melantur pula.

"Minggir, poni V _alay_! Mau lewat, _nih_!"

"Jangan menghina rambutku! Dasar rambut keriting! –tapi rambut itu membuatmu terlihat imut, _sih_."

 _Tuh, 'kan_. Melantur.

Yang seperti ini butuh penanganan cepat dan tepat. Sebelum ada kejadian yang bisa disesali.

"Kondou- _san_ , bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Hijikata- _kun_. Dia belakangan suka melantur aneh-aneh."

"Maksudmu _flirting_ denganmu, _danna_?"

" _Flirting_?"

"Danna enggak gaul, _deh_. Maksudnya gombal."

"...zaman sekarang memuji setelah menghina itu namanya menggombal, ya?"

"Aduh, _danna_ kok _goblok_ , sih?"

" _Ngajak_ ribut, ya?"

Tidak ada solusi. Salah Gintoki juga berusaha mengandalkan teman-teman tidak waras si poni V itu.

"Tadi mengobrol apa dengan Shougo dan Kondou- _san_?"

Baru _diomongin_ langsung muncul. Bakal panjang umur si Hijikata.

" _Kepo_."

" _Kepo lah_! Dengar-dengar Shougo suka padamu soalnya."

"Huh?"

"Aku enggak mau ditikung."

"Aku mau pulang _aja_."

.

* * *

.

Gintoki baru akan berangkat sekolah. Baru saja keluar pintu rumah –langsung disambut wajah berbinar Hijikata.

Mampus.

"Pagi."

"Ayaaahh! Ada _stalker_!"

Hijikata berlari kalap menuju sekolah sambil dikejar Yoshida Shouyou –ayah angkat Gintoki yang mengacungkan tongkat _baseball_ _kayak_ _yakuza_.

.

* * *

.

Penyakit Hijikata ternyata tidak kunjung sembuh. Memang tidak menunggu di depan rumah. Sekarang Hijikata hobi menunggunya di depan loker sepatunya.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Ulang tahunmu? Klise, _ah_!"

"Bukan. Ini masih Maret. Ulang tahunku 5 Mei."

"Kode minta kado _banget_."

Gintoki melengos.

" _Eh_ , tunggu. Kau belum jawab."

"Maksa!"

"Ayo, tebak."

"Enggak tahu. Enggak perduli juga."

"Hari ini _white day_."

" _Dibilang_ enggak perduli."

" _White day_ itu hari dimana orang yang mendapatkan cokelat di hari _valentine_ membalas pemberi cokelat."

"Membalas?"

"Iya, dengan bergantian memberikan cokelat."

"Oh. Terus?"

"Punyaku mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku 'kan memberikanmu cokelat. Kau harus membalasku."

"Kau tidak memberiku cokelat, Hijikata- _kun_."

Gintoki meninggalkan Hijikata yang tiba-tiba mematung dan berwajah pucat.

" _OH_ IYA! ITU ' _KAN_ RASA _STRAWBERRY_!"

 _Tuh 'kan_ mulai aneh. Sepertinya memang kesurupan.

.

* * *

.

Gintoki sedang piket membersihkan kelas. Hijikata malah _nongkrong_ di pojok kelas. Dari mukanya sepertinya ingin menghina. Gintoki erat-erat menggenggam sapu. Siap _mukul_ kalau dihina.

"Cepat, _dong_."

"Pulang sana."

Hijikata membuat Gintoki darah tinggi. Banyak _bacot_. Meski begitu –anak itu tetap setia menunggu Gintoki membersihkan kelas. Kelas sepi. Tinggal mereka berdua. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk bicara serius dengan Hijikata.

"Hijikata- _kun_?"

"Iya?"

"Kau –jangan-jangan kena kutuk."

"Kutuk?"

"Iya. Kemarin aku menonton _anime_. Di _anime_ itu –ada karakter yang mirip denganmu. Dia tiba-tiba jadi _otaku_ menjijkkan setelah kena kutuk sebuah pedang."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Belakangan kau jadi aneh. Mungkin saja kau kena kutuk dewa. Kau kencing sembarangan di area kuil, ya?"

"Aku bukan temanmu si Katrura itu. Dan apa maksudmu aku jadi menjijikkan? Kata Kondou- _san_ aku belakangan jadi perhatian."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kau itu berjulukan _oni_ , Hijikata- _kun_. Mana ada _oni_ yang baik dan perhatian."

" _Aww_ , kau sadar aku perhatikan selama ini, Gintoki?"

"Aku akan lapor polisi."

.

* * *

.

Hijikata sungguhan dibawa ke _police station_ dekat sekolah. Untung pak polisi baik dan hanya tersenyum sambil mendengarkan cerita dari masing-masing pihak.

"Dia menguntitku, pak!"

"Bukan menguntit, pak! Mengawasi dengan penuh perhatian namanya."

Tatsugorou hanya bisa tersenyum. Rekannya –Jirouchou memijat dahi pening.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , itu namanya menguntit. Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Tapi! Aku cuma ingin menunjukkan perhatianku pada Gintoki, pak!"

"Perhatian itu bisa diperlihatkan dalam bentuk lain."

Pak polisi bernama Tatsugorou itu begitu bijak. Hijikata merasa _tercerahkan_.

"Seperti mengancam orang yang berani macam-macam pada Gintoki?"

"Pulang kamu."

Pak polisi Jirochou habis sabar.

"Bukan. Maksudku, kau bisa mengajaknya kencan, atau membelikan hadiah. Begitu."

"Kenapa aku/dia harus mengajak kencan atau membelikan hadiah?"

Dua bocah beda warna itu mengucap bersamaan.

Jirouchou menggunakan kekerasan untuk membuang kedua makhluk bodoh itu dari sarang cin- ehem! _police station_ kesayangannya.

.

* * *

.

"Toushirou, kenapa pulang telat?"

"Habis dari kantor polisi."

Jantung Tamegorou sempat berhenti.

"Kak, Gintoki marah padaku tadi."

"Bukannya sudah biasa?"

"Tapi –dia sampai melaporkanku ke polisi."

Tamegorou menangis dalam hati.

"Sudah kakak katakan untuk tidak menguntit Sakata- _kun_ , bukan?"

"Lalu, tadi pak polisi menyarankanku untuk mengajak Gintoki kencan."

"Kakak pernah mengatakan itu juga padamu."

"Tapi, aku bingung. Kenapa aku harus kencan dengan Gintoki? Aneh."

Tamegorou elus dada. Adiknya bahkan sudah nyaris dipenjara karena men- _stalking_ Gintoki. Tapi tidak sadar juga kalau dia suka pada rivalnya itu. Miris.

"Karena kau suka padanya, Toushirou."

"Suka? Siapa?"

"Sakata- _kun_.

"..."

"..."

"...kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, ya?"

Tamegorou mau pergi ke kuil dulu. Mandi air suci.

.

* * *

.

Pagi-pagi Hijikata sudah _nongkrong_ di depan rumah Gintoki.

"Pagi, Gintoki."

"Ayaaahhh! Muncul lagi _stalker_ -nya!"

"Tidak! Tunggu! _Please_! _Give-me –a-chance_!"

Makin _alay_. Kasihan.

"Apa?"

"Aku datang pagi-pagi karena sudah tidak sabar mengatakannya padamu."

"Sok puitis."

"Biarin."

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Nge- _date_ yuk!"

"Ayaaahhh! _Stalker_ -nya makin _creepy_."

"Dengar dulu bisa _kali_! _Ehem_! Jadi, ternyata aku suka padamu dan aku ingin kita pergi kencan. Kemana _aja_ yang penting kamu senang."

Gintoki jadi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Siapa juga yang tidak _doki-doki_ saat diajak kencan seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan. Meski _creepy_ –Hijikata sebenarnya baik. Meski suka galak –Hijikata sebenarnya lembut. Gintoki tahu. Gintoki juga paham. Sebagai rival Hijikata, setidaknya Gintoki bisa membanggakan dirinya sebagai orang yang memahami dalam-dalamnya Hijikata.

"Boleh. Asal paman juga ikut."

Mampus.

" _Eh_ , Shouyou- _san_. Pagi. Hehehe."

Hijikata buru-buru _ciao_ begitu melihat ayah angkat Gintoki yang sudah siap. Kali ini dengan payung transparan.

"Berani ajak Gin kencan, ya? Sudah berani, ya? Sini _biar_ paman _hajar_."

"Ampun, paman! Saya enggak akan macam-macam, _kok_!"

"Alasan. Sini kamu!"

Gintoki hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Jawabnya di sekolah saja, _deh_.


	2. Teacher HijiStudent Gin

**Title:**

School AU!

Chapter 2 – High School Teacher!Hijikata/ High School Student!Gintoki

 **Disclaimer:**

Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi

 **Rated:**

T

 **Summary:**

Cerita yang ideal seperti ini; seorang siswa jatuh cinta pada gurunya. Awalnya gurunya menolak. Namun –akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri dan membalas perasaan siswanya itu. Guru itu kemudian berjanji akan menunggu hingga siswanya lulus untuk mereka bisa hidup berbahagia bersama.

Harusnya begitu.

Idealnya seperti itu.

Bukan sang guru yang jatuh cinta.

Bukan seperti ini.

 **Warning & Note:**

 _Typos, weird plot line, homosexuality, inappropriate language, OOC, etc_.

 **Genre:**

 _Angst; Romance_

.

* * *

.

Kacamata yang menggantung di batang hidung Hijikata sedikit melorot. Jari telunjuk meluncur lincah membetulan posisi kacamata. Sudah terbiasa.

Pelajaran matematika memang sulit dan membutuhkan penjelasan yang panjang. Para siswa lebih tertarik pada _smartphone_ atau teman mereka. Tidak banyak yang dengan serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Hijkata tidak marah. Sudah terbiasa.

Bel berbunyi. Waktu belajar sudah habis. Seluruh siswa bernapas lega. Senang akhirnya bisa pulang. Hijikata menyudahi pelajaran dan mengucapkan hati-hati pada siswa tanpa niatan tulus. Sudah terbiasa.

Semuanya hanya berbentuk kebiasaan sekarang ini.

Hijikata justru senang. Tidak ada anomali yang mengganggu kehidupannya. Semuanya monoton. Monoton lebih baik.

"Hijikata- _kun_."

Derap langkah siswa di lorong terdengar keras. Hijikata berharap suara itu bisa menyamarkan suara detakan jantungnya.

"Hijikata- _sensei, darou_. Ada apa?"

"Aku enggak mengerti pelajaran tadi."

"Akan kuminta seseorang untuk menjadi _tutor_ -mu."

"Enggak mau. Aku maunya sama Hijikata- _kun_ _aja_."

Sesuatu rasanya tengah menari di dalam dada Hijikata. Ataukah itu ombak? Rasanya dada Hijikata bergemuruh.

"Aku ini guru. Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah! Jangan pelit!"

Tidak aneh dan tidak jarang melihat siswa merengek pada gurunya. Entah meminta bantuan –atau minta diloloskan dari hukuman.

Tapi ini berbeda. Hijikata tidak bisa tegas. Hatinya akan berkhianat. Seenaknya mengambil alih logikanya dan menuruti seluruh ucapan Gintoki.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saja kalau begitu."

"Sekarang enggak bisa."

"Kau ini!"

"Aku ada kencan dengan senior Oboro. Besok aja."

"Iya. Iya. Baiklah."

" _Yey_! Aku suka Hijikata- _kun_."

Jangan. Hijikata mohon jangan berucap begitu dengan ringannya. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Hijikata berlalu. Tidak lupa iseng menepuk puncak kepala Gintoki dengan buku presensi di tangannya.

Gintoki hanya _nyengir_. Berlari mendahului Hijikata. Melesat menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hijikata hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Gintoki dari jendela lorong sekolah. Menatap iri tangan yang menggenggam Gintoki. Tapi –tidak ada yang bisa Hijikata lakukan. Perasaannya sendiri saja tidak bisa disebut etis. Jangankan menggenggam tangan Gintoki. Ia bahkan tidak berhak untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Terkadang –Hijikata akan menutup kelopak matanya. Membayangkan wajah Gintoki dan waktu-waktu bahagia yang bisa ia lewatkan bersama Gintoki. Pergi berkencan. Duduk bersisian. Saling menceritakan tentang diri masing-masing.

"Toshi? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kondou- _san_."

Pembohong.

.

* * *

.

"Untuk mencari jarak antara titik _i_ dan titik _t_ kau hanya perlu menggunakan rumus pythagoras sederhana. Hanya saja –kau perlu lebih dahulu mencari panjang jarak antara titik _c_ dan titik tengah. Sudah mengerti?"

"Hijikata- _kun_ itu ganteng, ya."

Genggaman Hijikata pada pensil mengerat.

' _Kumohon tenanglah. Gintoki bisa mendengar suara detakan jantungku_.'

"Jangan melantur. Aku sedang menjelaskan penyelesaian soal."

"Hijikata- _kun_ punya pacar?"

"Tidak punya."

"Padahal ganteng – _kok_ , tidak laku?"

"Selesaikan soal ini."

"Mau kucarikan jodoh?"

Kadang –manusia itu menjadi sangat jahat dan sadis tanpa dirinya sendiri menyadari.

Kejam, ya.

.

* * *

.

Hijikata kebingungan. Perasaannya tidak mau hilang. Dengan keras kepala melekat di hatinya.

Menyusahkan.

Menyiksa.

"Pagi Hijikata- _kun_!"

Padahal semua siswa juga menyapanya.

Kenapa jantungnya hanya berdebar saat Gintoki yang menyapanya.

"Yang benar itu Hijikata- _sensei_ , Sakata- _kun_."

"Maish pagi tapi sudah kaku begitu. Pantas tidak laku."

"Biarkan saja."

Karena yang aku inginkan hanya kamu.

"Hijikata- _kun_ –aku mulai curiga. Kau ini punya perasaan tidak, sih?"

Punya.

"Kau itu seperti robot."

Aku menyukaimu.

"Kaku."

Aku mencintaimu.

"Tapi –aku tahu _kok_ _sebenernya_ Hijikata- _kun_ itu baik dan lembut!"

Hijikata ingin berlari –tapi harga diri menahannya.

"Jangan mengoceh seenaknya tentang guru."

" _Tuh 'kan_! Kaku! Ya _udah_ _deh_! Aku ke kelas. _Bye bye_!"

Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan bergolak dalam dadanya.

"Kurang keras, Hijikata- _san_. Kalau bisa sampai bocor _harusnya_."

Sougo –ayo ke neraka bersama.

.

* * *

.

Kepala Hijikata berdenyut. Sepertinya ia sakit. Dahinya terasa hangat.

"Istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan."

Hijikata mengangguk. Berbaring di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan tidak terdengar buruk. Mungkin di sana juga ada obat atau kompres untuk meringankan nyeri yang ia rasakan di tulangnya. Mungkin ia sudah semakin tua. Sedikit flu bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Hijikata nyatanya lupa dengan obat dan kompres. Begitu melihat ranjang –ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Mengantuk dan lelah.

"Hijikata- _kun_ –minum obat dulu."

Gintoki?

"Duduk sebentar."

Gintoki.

"Ini obat dan air."

Gintoki, aku-

"Kalau sudah diminum pasti akan terasa lebih baik."

—aku mencintamu.

Sangat mencintaimu.

Aku ingin memelukmu.

Merasakan hangat tubuhmu.

Memilikimu.

Jadilah milikku seorang—

"Gintoki... Gintoki... Tolong –lepaskan aku."

.

* * *

.

Hijikata menatap langit-langit ruang rawat inap ia ditempatkan. Sepertinya kemarin panasnya meningkat drastis. Membuatnya bergumam aneh. Menyebabkan kegaduhan dan dirinya yang berakhir di dalam rumah sakit.

"Hijikata- _kun_!"

Dia datang.

"Bikin panik _aja_! Untung ternyata bukan masalah besar. Katanya kau hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Memangnya apa _sih_ yang dipikirkan?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Aku khawatir kau tidak lulus. Ujian negara sebentar lagi. Tapi –kau masih belum bisa apa-apa. Mengkhawatirkan."

"Kurang ajar! Lihat saja! Aku akan lulus dengan nilai yang bagus!"

"Biasanya disituasi seperti ini orang akan bersumpah mendapatkan nilai terbaik."

"Aku sadar diri –aku ini bodoh."

"Benar juga."

Gintoki tertawa dan hati Hijikata melantunkan nada kebahagiaan.

Ini tidak baik.

Ia ingin menghentikan perasaan ini.

Ia harus berhenti.

Ini tidak akan baik untuknya –ataupun untuk Gintoki.

Ini tidak adil.

Tapi—

"Gintoki. Saat upacara kelulusanmu nanti —ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm? Kau ingin aku mencarimu?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana, ya?"

"Kumohon. Ini —untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Serius _amat_."

Hijikata hanya memejamkan matanya. Menyiapkan dirinya.

Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Gintoki di hari itu.

Begitu ia menyatakan perasaannya —ia yakin akan terbebas.

Mungkin.

.

* * *

.

Hijikata menatap ruang kelas kosong di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dan Gintoki. Hijikata selalu melakukan _tutoring_ untuk Gintoki di ruang kelas ini. Di jam yang sama. Di hari yang sama. Terjadwal dengan kaku.

Gintoki selalu protes.

Ia tidak bisa kencan katanya. Padahal yang meminta untuk di _tutoring_ adalah dirinya sendiri. Anak itu memang sedikit unik.

Pintu digeser terbuka.

"Hijikata- _kun_?"

"Gintoki."

"Gintoki? Panggilan baru? Jadi –mau bicara apa?"

"Gintoki."

"Apa?"

"Gintoki."

"Apa _sih_?"

"Gintoki."

"Hijikata- _kun_ –jangan mulai aneh _deh_. Kesurupan, ya?"

"Gintoki –aku mencintaimu."

Gintoki menatap Hijikata tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Tapi –kenapa aku?"

"Aku sudah tidak ingat. Yang kuingat hanya –aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu."

Gintoki mentapa Hijikata penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Aku –menyukai orang lain."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sungguh menyukai orang ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menikah dengannya."

"Aku paham. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini."

"Maafkan aku –Hijikata- _sensei_."

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku. Selamat tinggal, Sakata Gintoki- _kun_."

.

* * *

.

Musim semi kembali datang. Murid-murid baru memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan wajah riang. Hijikata menemui ratusan murid tiap tahunnya. Namun –tidak ada yang bisa menggerakkan hatinya seperti Gintoki.

Bagi Hijikata –Gintoki adalah satu-satunya.

Dan Hijikata melepaskannya.

Demi kebahagiaan Gintoki —dan kebahagiannya.

Perasaan itu masih ada. Dan Hijikata tahu akan tetap ada.

Tapi setidaknya –Hijikata pernah memperjuangkannya. Menyatakan perasaannya. Gintoki dengan baik hati telah memahami usahanya dan menolak perasannya dengan jujur.

Itu sudah cukup.

"Toshi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik."

Kali ini Hijikata tidak berbohong.


	3. Student HijiTeacher Gin

**Title:**

School AU!

Chapter 3 –Kindergarten Student!Hijikata/Teacher!Gintoki

 **Disclaimer:**

Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi

 **Rated:**

T

 **Summary:**

Gintoki memang _jomblo_ dan butuh dipersunting seorang lelaki tampan segera. Tapi enggak sama Hijikata juga yang tinggingnya bahkan tidak sampai separuh tinggi Gintoki. Gintoki bukan _child predator. No way_! Kalau sama kakaknya _sih_ masih mau. Ganteng. Kaya pula.

 **Warning & Note:**

 _Typos, weird plot line, homosexuality, inappropriate language, OOC, etc_.

 **Genre:**

 _Humor; Romance_

 _._

* * *

.

Cita-cita Gintoki sejak dulu adalah menjadi guru TK. Kalau ditanya kenapa, jawabannya pasti:

"Karena aku suka anak-anak. Mereka lucu dan menggemaskan."

Padahal dalam hatinya:

" _Soalnya_ kerjanya cuma mengawasi anak bermain, mengajarka hal-hal mudah, dapat makan, dan bisa tidur siang."

Tidak tulus.

Mungkin karena itu Tuhan mengirimkan Hijikata padanya. Sebagai azab.

"Bokong _sensei_ semok, ya."

 _Astagfirullah_.

Sapaan pertama macam apa itu. Ini pasti bukan anak manusia. Anak setan.

"Toushirou! Jaga omonganmu! Maafkan adikku, Sakata- _sensei_."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa _kok_ , Tamegorou- _san_."

Untung kakaknya ganteng dan _holang_ kaya. Kalau bermanis-manis siapa tahu si _abang_ _kepicut_.

"Aku suka _sensei_ yang ini. Cantik. Seksi –badannya berisi."

Gintoki punya _bleach_ di gudang. Adiknya boleh _dicekoki_ , enggak? Biar mulutnya bersih sedikit.

Tamegorou wajahnya memerah. Malu adiknya bermulut seperti itu. Memang baru _dipungut_ , _sih_. Berhubung kelihatan manis. Ternyata mulutnya kotor. Seperti kolor yang tidak dicuci seminggu.

"Sensei, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Tamegorou membungkuk dalam pada Gintoki. Kesempatan _flirting_ –Gintoki menyentuh _centil_ bahu Tamegorou.

"Tamegorou- _san_ , tidak apa-apa. Dengan begini aku juga jadi tahu apa yang harus kuajarkan pada adikmu."

Tidak lupa senyum seksi menggoda andalan Gintoki. Yang sepertinya tidak ampuh. Buktinya dia masih _jomblo_.

"Terima kasih, Sakata- _sensei_. Meninggalkan Toushirou pada guru hebat sepertimu membuatku tenang. _Nah_ , Toushirou belajarlah yang rajin dan dengarkan perkataan _sensei_ , ya?"

"Iya. Aku juga memang sudah tidak sabar belajar, _kok_!"

"Hahaha. Memangnya kau tidak sabar untuk belajar apa, Toushirou?"

"Belajar bikin anak sama sensei."

Tamegorou d _ogeza_. Harga diri hilang. Malu adiknya melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Gintoki.

.

* * *

.

Meski dalamnya busuk –dalam bekerja Gintoki itu profesional. Selalu lembut dan ramah. Tidak pilih kasih juga. Pokoknya, Gintoki itu disukai semua anak-anak.

" _Nah_ , sekarang kita perkenalan diri dulu, ya. Sebutkan namamu dan ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu. Mulai dari _sensei_ , ya? Nama _sensei_ Gintoki. Kalian bisa memanggil _sensei_ dengan Gin- _sensei_. _Sensei_ suka menjadi guru disini karena bisa bertemu anak-anak manis seperti kalian. _Nah_ , sekarang giliran Kagura."

"Aku Kagura. Aku punya _pappy_ yang botak dan _mommy_ yang cantik. Kakakku yang bodoh ada di kelas harimau. Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin jadi ibu Gin- _chan_!"

Untung Gintoki sabar. Kalau tidak ini anak sudah dia pukul pakai _harisen_.

"Begitu, ya? Shinpachi, giliranmu."

"Namaku Shimura Shinpachi. Aku suka menontol televisi dan membuat onigiri. Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin mengurus Gin- _san_ yang sudah tua renta!"

Terima kasih, Shinpachi. Ucapanmu itu membuat hati ini tenang. Tapi kok rasanya agak kejam, ya?

"Tsukuyo, kau boleh mulai."

"Namaku Tsukuyo. Aku akan melindungi kalian semua. Termasuk kau, _sensei_. Tenang saja. Aku kuat!"

"Hahaha, terima kasih Tsukuyo. Kau membuat _sensei_ senang. Shimaru, silahkan."

"..."

"Shimaru?"

"..."

"...baiklah. siapa yang mau memperkenalkan diri selanjutnya?"

Hijikata mengacungkan tangannya antusias.

"Silahkan, Hijikata- _kun_."

"Namaku Hijikata Toushirou dan aku akan menikah dengan Gintoki kalau sudah besar!"

Gintoki menepuk dahi. Lupa kalau yang satu ini memang setan.

"Kau akan menikah dengan _sensei_?"

"Tentu saja! Kami sudah bertunangan dan dapat restu dari keluarga."

Kapan? Gintoki tanya: kapan?

Perasaan Gintoki tidak bilang 'iya' saat dilamar tadi pagi.

 _Wait._

Jangan bilang diamnya Gintoki dianggap 'iya' oleh si _bengal_ satu itu? _Sip_. Gintoki _brb_ gali kuburan sendiri dulu.

Gintoki memang tidak sudi tiba-tiba diklaim bocah seperti ini. _But_! Gintoki bukan orang dewasa sadis yang akan menghancurkan impian anak-anak, _kok_. Biarlah mereka bermimpi. Nanti juga akan berubah pikiran, _kok_. Mereka pasti akan lama-lama sadar bahwa _sensei_ terlalu tua untuk mereka. Mereka akan _move on_ pada waktunya.

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi Gintoki- _sensei_ karena dia sudah menikah denganku. Sayang sekali ya, bocah."

Dia lupa asisten pengajarnya tahun ini si sadis Okita Sougo.

 _Fuck._

Gintoki tidak mengerti. Kenapa manusia berjiwa sadis seperti Sougo bisa menjadi guru TK. Untuk melatih mental anak-anak? Enggak begini juga _kali_!

Tangis Hijikata pecah. Selain kelakuannya kayak setan, ternyata suara tangis Hijikata menyaingi suara _banshee_. Bikin _budeg_. Gintoki buru-buru meraup tubuh kecil Hijikata dan menggendongnya. Digoyangkannya tubuh kecil Hijikata ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha mengalihkan anak itu dari tangisnya. Untung berhasil. Teriakan _banshee_ Hijikata berhenti. Sibuk mendusel ke dada Gintoki.

"Dada sensei empuk. Hehe."

Mau dibuang _aja_. Tapi, takut kena tuntut kekerasan pada anak. Serba salah.

"Jauh-jauh dari istriku. Kecil-kecil sudah berani mesum pada istri orang."

Enggak bantu _banget_.

Sougo kalau emang enggak niat _mending_ pulang _aja, deh_.

.

* * *

.

Gintoki diam-diam dalam hatinya yang gelap bersyukur. Perhatian Hijikata kini teralihkan pada Sougo. Enggak, Hijikata enggak selingkuh. Hanya sedang berusaha menghabisi saingan cinta, katanya.

Hijikata sudah melakukan berbagai cara. Berusaha menyiram Sougo. Berusaha mendorong Sougo. Berusaha membohongi Sougo.

Hal receh. Tapi menurut Hijikata mampu menakuti Sougo dan membuka jalan menuju pelaminan bersama Gintoki.

 _Bego_ – _eh_ , polos.

Cara terbaru yang dilakukan Hijikata saat ini adalah menggambar Sougo –yang tertusuk pisau dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Kalau yang ini Gintoki jadi cemas.

Bukan takut Hijikata akan membunuh Sougo. Gintoki _sih_ , enggak perduli kalau Hijikata mau jadi kriminal. Yang Gintoki cemaskan itu –dia harus bilang apa sama Tamegorou (si _gebetan_ baru) tentang gambar adik setannya itu.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita menggambar hal yang lain saja?"

"Tapi aku mau Sougo mati."

Bukan gambar. Santet ternyata.

"Tapi, itu tidak baik. Hijikata- _kun_ mau 'kan jadi anak baik dan mendengarkan _sensei_?"

"Baiklah, jika istriku yang meminta."

Boleh _dikeplak_ enggak? Bikin emosi.

"Kita menggambar sesuatu yang menyenangkan saja, ya?"

"Aku tahu!"

" _Oh_?"

"Gambar aku dan sensei bikin anak."

Jadi _artist doujinshi_ homo sana kamu, dek. Biar _dapet duit seenggaknya_.

.

* * *

.

Waktunya tidur siang. Waktu kesukaan Gintoki. Harusnya, _sih_. Soalnnya waktu tidur siang berubah jadi jam perang.

"Jangan peluk Gintoki! Gintoki itu istriku!"

" _He_? Siapa bilang? Gintoki- _sensei_ itu milikku."

"Sougo, _plis_."

Gintoki sakit kepala, _nih_. Kayaknya butuh aspirin. Atau obat nyamuk juga boleh. Biar lebih _cepet_ hilang sakit kepalanya.

"Sudah. Kalian ini kenapa malah bertengkar? Sougo- _kun_ , kau masih harus membereskan mainan anak-anak, ' _kan_? Hijikata- _kun_ , kalau _sensei_ peluk kau akan tidur, ' _kan_?"

"Aku _sih_ biasa _aja_. Tapi, kalau memang istri sendiri yang menawarkan untuk menghangatkan ranjangku –aku tidak akan menolak."

Kalau bisa, mulutnya ditutup _aja_. Mulai ganggu soalnya.

Ini anak jelmaan asli dari _crayon_ Shinchan atau bagaimana? Mesum banget. Gintoki yang aslinya _uke binal_ aja sampai elus dada.

Jadi ingat. Mumpung sedang santai. Sekalian _modus_ tanya-tanya soal kakaknya yang kaya dan ganteng itu.

"Hijikata- _kun_ dekat dengan Tamegorou- _san_?"

"Iya."

"Tamegorou- _san_ itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Hijikata tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan menanyakan tentang pria lain saat berbaring di ranjang bersamaku. Aku kecewa, Gintoki."

Itu kalimat dari _telenovela_ mana.

Tolong di kredit sebelum _kena_ tuntut hak cipta.

.

* * *

.

 _Hit Point_ Gintoki sudah sampai batas akhir –kalau _kayak ultraman_ udah bunyi ' _ti-nong ti-nong_ ' dari tadi- saat anak-anak akhirnya dipulangkan. Pegal tubuh dan pegal pikiran sudah menyerang sejak tadi. Seluruh kredit diberikan pada Hijikata. Terima kasih. Anak setan itu membuat hati dan tubuh pegal.

"Toushirou!"

"Kakak!"

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Toushirou, Sakata- _sensei_."

"Iya, tidak masalah."

"Toushirou, apa kau menjadi anak baik seharian ini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku menggambar ini tadi."

"Ini gambar apa?"

"Aku dan sensei bikin anak."

 _Oh_. Ternyata jadi digambar _toh_.

.

* * *

.

Mungkin Hijikata bisa membawa untung juga. Seperti saat ini. Tiba-tiba Gintoki diajak makan bersama di restoran perancis dengan si _duren_. Iya, ternyata Tamegorou itu _duren_ –duda keren-.

"Maaf mengajak tiba-tiba begini, _sensei_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan di sekolah –jadi panggil Gintoki saja."

"Baik, Gintoki- _san_. Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan soal Toushirou."

"Ada apa dengan Hijikata- _kun_?"

"Kemarin –aku masuk ke kamarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemukan temboknya dipenuhi foto Gintoki- _san_."

Gintoki mau pulang.

Beli tiket pesawat.

Pindah ke negara lain.

Ganti identitas.

"Dari mana anak itu mendapatkan fotoku?"

"Entahlah. Gintoki- _san_ –aku khawatir dengan keadaan adikku. Menurut Gintoki- _san_ apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Diracun _aja_ adiknya, _mas_. Biar mati.

"Bimbingan yang tepat mungkin bisa membantu?"

"Bimbingan? Dari Gintoki- _san_? Benar juga, ya! Tentu saja! Bila Gintoki- _san_ yang berbicara Toushirou pasti akan menurut. Mohon bimbing Toushirou untuk kedepannya juga ya, Gintoki- _san_. Aku percayakan Toushirou pada _sensei_."

Tawaran Takasugi untuk jadi _striptease_ di _gay bar_ -nya masih berlaku enggak, ya? Gintoki mulai kepikiran mengganti jalur karir, _nih_.

.

* * *

.

"Gintoki –kenapa _nangis_?"

"Biarkan sensei sendiri, Hijikata- _kun_."

"Cerita _dong_! Aku ' _kan_ suami Gintoki."

Suami. Suami. Kawin _aja_ enggak pernah. Seenaknya _banget_ anak ini.

"Hijikata- _kun_ –jadi suami itu harus bisa menafkahi istrinya, _loh_."

"Menafkahi?"

" _Ngasih_ uang _gitu_."

"Kalau uang aku punya banyak."

"Huh?"

"Aku kaya raya."

" _Sip_. Sensei tunggu 10 tahun lagi. Terus kita kawin."

Lumayan. Enggak perlu susah cari jodoh.


End file.
